G☆PC29 / Transcript
Okinawa Arc, Episode 29: I Become an Onmyouji-Precure! Moka's Secret is Revealed!!! The episode begins with a flashback during the confrontation between Cure Ace and Cure Izanami with her back turned. Cure Ace: How could you dare to say that way?! To demean all world, to treat humans this way and even attacked them! Your way of acting is against the rules as a Precure! Cure Izanami: Is it fun enough to know who the real monsters are? Cure Ace: What! Cure Izanami: You're so stupid, even a brat like you will never understand what a youkai represents. Unlike you, I am not a simple Precure, but an Onmyouji-Precure: a Precure with supernatural powers capable of seeing supernatural things. You were not expecting what, you're a wretched human girl! Cure Ace: Shut up. Cure Izanami: Your empty words and how you act for their sake only hurt them. Cure Ace: Shut up. Cure Izanami: Oh no I not hold my peace, I have the right to say what I want! You will never understand the feelings of others, and all those who have gone through painful trials, just like me, what I have experienced. You are nothing but a poor fool! Cure Ace: Shut up... SHUT UUUUPPP!!! She begins to attacked at Cure Izanami. A few minutes later, with Regina and Ai attending this fight to death between Cure Ace and Cure Izanami. Cure Izanami: Uuoooooooohhh!! When she gets intense anger, her body was muscled and strengthened that ripped her black top of kimono, leaving her developed chest with a bra exposed, and her silver hakama remains intact. Regina had an anger glare and an anger vein on her head, she pointed her finger and shakes her arm on a comical way, while Ai hold firmly Regina. Regina: What is this way of undressing and being shirtless?! She thinks herself as Kenshiro with her "ATATATATA" like that?! As Cure Ace sticks to her own Love Kiss Rouge and waves it around, and making the top of it glow. Cure Ace: Beautify! Love Kiss Rouge! Then Cure Ace applies the lipstick, and touches her lips creating a giant red glowing heart. Cure Ace: Precure, Ace Shot! Bakyun!! She uses her Love Kiss Rouge to shoot it at Cure Izanami and provoke an explosion. However, this has no effect on Cure Izanami which shocked Cure Ace. Cure Izanami: It is impossible to defeat death! Death is stronger than life! Phantom Beast Chain!! These chains serve to capture Cure Ace, then aspire and recover the vital energy and sometime blood from her. Cure Ace: Aaah what's that?! My vital energy, my blood! Cure Izanami: Precure, Bloody Bat!! She create a bat from her own blood in the palm of her hand, then sends it to the assault against her target, can also create another and several times as a result. But this attack has a secondary effect: the more she manipulates the blood, the more her vital organs deteriorate. This means that Cure Izanami would eventually die, which is why she must drink blood to survive after each use. Cure Ace: Waaaaaaah!! She flew towards the sky before falling to the ground and lost her transformation, Cure Izanami disable her transformation, then went at Aguri while stomped at her chest that gasped. It was revealed that Moka is shirtless with a bra shown at her chest due of the ripping clothes when she was an Onmyouji-Precure. Moka: At the end, you're nothing more than a simple human girl. Regina's voice: Stop!! Moka noticed Regina and Ai's sudden appearance. Ai: Aiiiiii! She rushed towards Moka and knocked at her nose, she felt the pain and placed her both hands on her nose. Moka: My nose! You...! It was revealed that Regina is armed with her Miracle Dragon Glaive and must to protected the unconscious Aguri. Regina: Don't come to harm at my sister... Moka: ... You are lucky that I spare you, little larva...! Even if you come back to confront me, it will change nothing! She left at the scene, and Aguri regain a bit consciousness. Aguri: (Damn you, Moka... A day when the other, we'll meet again...) At the present at the Okinawa islands, Regina sat down with Ira, Mammo and Bel, they eaten the pots of shaved ice. Regina eat a spoonful of shaved ice. Suddenly, the voices were heard somewhere at the Okinawa islands, it's Cure Amaterasu and Gyuki. Gyuki's voice: Again!! It's not enough concentration~ Hyōzan!! Cure Amaterasu's voice: Precure, Solar Beam!! An fiery explosion was produced in one of these Okinawa islands. Ira: I think apparently, an Onmyouji-Precure had a special training. Regina: In order to perfect her training, Juliet will meet one or several great masters who will learn "the forbidden or difficult techniques" that one puts ten to learn usually for one week. One of the best shounen cliches I like most, like when Naruto learn the Rasengan learned by Jiraya, Son Goku with Kame Sennin who is the creator of the Kamehameha. Meanwhile somewhere at the Okinawa islands, Cure Amaterasu panted heavily as she must to mastered the Solar Beam to perfection while Rosette, Romeo and Chrno are attended for this training, Gyuki still stand and is not exhausted. Romeo: Gyuki has not been tired! Not a single scratch! Chrno: Remington had previously taken Rosette in the militia test. That is why he is a combat master, notably the exorcism and the chase of the demon. Gyuki: You dumb! Once again~ Hyōzan!! Cure Amaterasu: *panted heavily* *panted heavily* It is not worth to yell at me... She unfolds her two arms holding the five amulet papers of each hands, gathered the light energy to create two energy balls, then gathered both energy balls to formed one, but much smaller and not enough power to create the Solar Beam. Gyuki: What is that?! Even more energy to get there! Ice Spike!! He used his hand to create ice picks by tracing an arc of a circle to the ground using his Supernatural Element represented the ice, coming gradually towards Cure Amaterasu who's still prepared to used Solar Beam. Cure Amaterasu: Solar...!! The sun-like seal appears in front to fired the solar blast, but nothing happens because she did not succeed. Cure Amaterasu has a shocked face with rounded white eyes and jaws dropped in a comical way. Cure Amaterasu: Whaaaat!! She has been projected away at the sky by the Ice Spikes with a comic effect. Cure Amaterasu: Whoaaah! Then fell to the sea of Okinawa, then came out of the water with her head swallowed by an Amemasu and her transformation just been disabled before exiting the water that exposed her white nightie and breasts through her soaked clothes, giving a fanservice effect. Someone had taken the picture with her Summoning Smartphone, it was Rosette who laughed and pointed her finger. Rosette: Hahahaha! This what this fish face with you? Juliet punched at Rosette's nose which angered her. Rosette: What the heck you do? Juliet: Take it away right away instead of laughing! Rosette pulled the Amemasu away from Juliet's head and managed to remove it. Juliet: *sneeze by cold* Eeew I stink of fish! I didn't even eat it, that's why my attacks doesn't work! Her stomach was growling noisily as she was hungry. Some minutes later, they prepared a campfire and prepared to eat with the captured Amemasu. Juliet eats playfully her plate of food. Juliet: Nothing but fish makes me feel good! Remington: You're really strange as a girl, you're just like the main hero who was a eater. Rosette: Father Remington, I would ask for one thing. Remington: Come on, I'm listening. Rosette: Is it possible that I can train with you? I want to help Juliet to get back to the Magatama Jewel. Remington: Say... Yes! I accept, because it will be with a great pleasure to spend time with you! Oh, and if you can also create your new attack? It could be useful! Rosette: *sparkling eyes* Great! Remington: I was really glad to be able to train with you! And besides, you had successfully acceded to your second Daikoujin Form! Chrno: But why Juliet and Rosette are the only ones who can access the Daikoujin Form? They had a kind of special bond between the sun and the moon? Rosette: Hey, Juliet! Juliet: Yes? Rosette: When all is over after defeating the Guardians of Yomi and Orochi, I would like you to make a promise! Juliet: A promise? Rosette: When all is over, I wanted to face you... between the sun and moon! Juliet: *surprised* Huuhhh! Are you serious?! It's okay, Rosette! Rosette: Really?! Juliet: ... No! Rosette stumbled at the ground in a comical way, she then get angry with an anger glare and the anger veins on her head in a comical effect. Rosette: Are you kidding, Juliet?! I've my second Daikoujin Form to defeat you! Juliet: *smirked maliciously* You can't do anything against me, because the sun is brighter than moon like you. Rosette: You want to fight?! Both girls argued and beat as usual. Romeo: These two girls never really change, even our meetings in Takamagahara. Remington: About Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri... I think they went to train with Astha. Meanwhile during the training between the DokiDoki! Cures and Astharoshe, they mastered their attacks from the Love Heart Arrow to perfection. Cure Heart: Heart Shoot! Cure Diamond: Diamond Shower! Cure Rosetta: Rosetta Reflection! Cure Sword: Sparkle Sword! Cure Ace: Ace Shot! All of the attacks are mastered in perfection and increase to power while hit the wooden targets. Astharoshe: Good job, Cure Heart! You master your powers of love to perfection! To you, too! Cure Heart: Oh, it's nothing! I hoped to become stronger than anything! Thank you for taking charge for us and to train with you! Astharoshe: It's normal, Kagerou refuses to take you and considers Hermione as her only disciple. Kagerou is actually Hermione's guardian since childhood. Cure Sword: But Ms. Asran, where is Teacher Kouga? Meanwhile with Hermione and Kagerou, somewhere else in the Okinawa Islands. Hermione is in her kunoichi outfit, but is half-naked with her bare breasts exposed as her clothes were ripped to shreds after a counter attack, in a training session. Hermione: Kyaaaaah! She was thrown to the ground, in a terrible state she is. Kagerou: That's not how you defeat the one who defeated you once! You're still a chick that's not about to come out of the nest! Hermione: *right eye shut and gritted* That's wrong, I'm not a chick! Kagerou: *Read an ecchi manga* Oh yes, you are always one! And it suits you well you're shirtless, even women can do it ❤! Hermione throws a big rock on her teacher's head. Kagerou: Ow, what are you doing?! Hermione: *anger veins on her head* It's not nice to say sexual eroticism in front of your student... Perverted old hag! Kagerou hit Hermione with an electric taser that knocked her to the ground for a while. Kagerou: And it didn't nice that a student must insult her own master ❤. A few minutes later, Hermione and her teacher sit together on a tree trunk to rest. Into Hermione's mind, Moka taken down the Magatama Jewel from Juliet, before snapping out her mind to come back for reality, she will then take a decision. Hermione: ... Please, Teacher! Train me to become stronger! Kagerou: What? Hermione: I'm serious, Teacher...! Juliet has really suffered since Moka had taken down her Magatama Jewel, and I couldn't help her! Even these two incidents provoked by my fault! Kagerou: Hermione-san, I... Hermione: I want to train to become stronger!! I want to defeat Genbu, the Guardians of Yomi manipulate her! I feel that she needed help to get rid of this evil side! Whatever the price, I am very determined to defeat Genbu and make her change sides! It's not for me I would, but for Moka! I know that Moka went too far from what she had done to Juliet, but... Kagerou: *glared and frowned* No way! Hermione: *widened* What! Kagerou: I accept that when you've enough mature! Your impulsiveness is much too high to do anything! If you can't manage to channel your strong emotions, you never to move forward. Hermione: I don't care! I'm sick of seeing Juliet suffer and cry every time it's my fault! She activate impulsively her Inner Flames partially in which the two small and long vermilion flames appear at the edge of her two eyes on each side, but also around of her wrists and ankles, and her purple eyes turned into green. Hermione is about attacked Kagerou, but was stopped when Kagerou grabbed at her right wrist, Hermione's bell bracelet was shown and rings with a tiny sound. Kagerou: Don't get so upset! Take care of your Inner Flames! Your eyes are turned into green! Hermione: My flames? Her memories have popped out into her mind where she was under the influence of her Inner Flames, then confronted against Kurumu, but was later defeated due of her disadvantage to the Water Supernatural Element from Kurumu, before snapping out her mind to come back for reality. Kagerou: I am your guardian, don't forget it! Remember this bracelet that I offered you to control your Inner Flames to perfection! As Hermione staring at her bell bracelet given by Kagerou, she will eventually calm down and look at the powers of her Inner Flames manifested in her. Hermione: (That's right... When I was a child, I always wanted to burn them all, because they're afraid of my Inner Flames...) Let's go, Teacher! Some days later in many trainings with Kagerou, she slashes herself the skin of her each wrists and ankles to make the blood flow, but her wounds have just been burned by the Inner Flames to heal them. Then, Hermione dances with the flames from her hands and feet surrounded, she was happy while dancing with flames in harmony. Later in their hybrid-forms in the intensive training, Kagerou using the Lightning Shield while Hermione stops herself to avoid to being electrocuted by the Thunder Shield and then used Firelight Camouflage where she disappears in the flames to merged into any surface and Kagerou's shadows, then reappeared in Kagerou's shadow to attacked behind which neutralized the Lightning Shield. Hermione: Phoenix Bomb! She throw the bombs to explodes Kagerou, she flying and punched on her teacher's face with her Inner Flames which projected her away. Kagerou gets up and congratulated her for her determination. Kagerou: Congratulations on your great maturity and determination! You have mastered your Inner Flames to perfection in harmony without letting go by your impulsiveness! Hermione: Really, Teacher? But if it is not enough, then we will continue until I have enough mature! Kagerou: No. You had enough courage to face your fear, you finally act as an adult. Besides, your Inner Flames can now regenerate from wounds 5 minutes! Hermione: 5 minutes?! Great! So this time, I'm ready when the time comes! Meanwhile in the training between Gyuki and Cure Tsukiyomi. Gyuki: Cold Breath! Cure Tsukiyomi prepared to used her new attack without of her Yata Mirror. To be able to use it, Gyuki must only use such blasts or magic attacks, because physical attacks can easily disable it. When the enemy launched the ranged attacks towards Cure Tsukiyomi. Cure Amaterasu: What's that?! Chrno: A new attack! Cure Tsukiyomi gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku into her hand to create an amulet paper. Cure Tsukiyomi: Slashing Moon Mirror! She then sent it to created a mirror-like spiritual shield, to absorb the ranged attacks by returning them as cutting edge to Gyuki to injured him. Gyuki: Uugh! Cure Tsukiyomi: So? What do you think of my new attack? Gyuki: You're so amazing! Cure Tsukiyomi: I baptized it... "Slashing Moon Mirror"! Cure Amaterasu: Hey... What the heck's up with that "Slashing Moon Mirror" stuff you've been saying since earlier? Cure Tsukiyomi: Hm? Well, it's "Cure Tsukiyomi's new attack". So... "Slashing Moon Mirror". It's cute, right? Cure Amaterasu: Huuh? You're seriously pretty bad at coming up with names. Is it "Zangetsu" or something come from Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach? "Zangetsu" or "Slashing Moon Mirror"... A name like that would embarrass anyone. Cure Tsukiyomi: Then what?! You're talking like you're so smart, but I bet you haven't even though about it, huh?! Cure Amaterasu: ... Huh? Cure Tsukiyomi: You laugh at me! I'm going to kill you! Both Onmyouji-Precures begin to fight as usual in a comical way. Romeo noticed Tsukune, Ginei, Koumori, Kokoa, Yukari, Mizore and Ruby. The remaining DokiDoki! Cures, except Aguri who's gone. Tsukune: Well, we were looking for you all over the islands. This is about Moka and this incident more than 6 months ago. Mizore: It's also related how Moka could become an Onmyouji-Precure. Koumori: But no worries, we also know the existence of the Precures. Yukari: You too, DokiDoki! Pretty Cure? But where does this Aguri? Mana: She's gone, looking for Moka a matter of revenge. Makoto: There's also Esther who went to train with Meg somewhere in the Iriomote island, along with Lord Abel and Sei. Some minutes later, they learned by Tsukune about Moka's past. Juliet: How? Is this about Moka? Mana: Can you say more about her? Kokoa: Moka is the third child of the Shuzen family, the fourth is me. She's born from the love relationship from my father and from Akasha. Tsukune: After her mother Akasha Bloodriver giving birth to Moka, Akasha transfuses her First Ancestor blood into her in order to keep her alive. She is from the Shuzen family. When Moka discovers Alucard's body, Akasha forces her to leave the Shuzen household, and destroys all their photos and records, except for the rosario. When Alucard awakens and captures Moka, Akasha frees her and sacrifices her own body to put Alucard back to sleep. Seven years later before the final battle against Alucard, she reveals to Aqua that she has actually erased her memories and sealed her mind into Moka's rosario, thus creating the Moka's outer personality. During her childhood, Moka hates humans because she was forced to go to human schools until college, where she was sidelined. She felt weird because humans do not believe in the existence of vampires. Romeo: Tsukune, we really want to know how Moka could become an Onmyouji-Precure. And apparently, Moka had a connection with Genbu. Mizore: Genbu was actually called Kurumu Kurono, and she was transformed into a Shikigami-Fairy due of the curse send by the Guardians of Yomi. At the flashback shown 6 months ago where the Guardians of Yomi aiming at Tsukune to launch a powerful curse, but it was Kurumu who protects him but was transformed into a Shikigami-Fairy instead in front of Moka and friends, Genbu was now be controlled by the evil influence. Moka and friends are desperate and shocked that their friend has been transformed, they are seriously wounded also. Tsukune: Oh nooo! Kurumu is... Moka: Transformed? Mizore: Impossible! Then Genbu used the Steam Eruption at them. She first releases steam from the four smoke poles that became red, then she launched boiling water from the mouth towards her target and burning them. Mizore: *as voiceovers* (We could not do anything to save Kurumu, that's why Moka wants to save her... by becoming an Onmyouji-Precure.) Moka tries to attacked Genbu, but she Genbu created the four black seals and turned into a water prison that locked and weakened her target, then her turtle shell turns into a red crystal that releases steam from the four smoke poles, she launched a ice blast towards Moka, which transformed into a red icy crystal and has been destroyed. Moka has been defeated and projected away somewhere while Genbu and the Guardians of Yomi disappeared. Another flashback with Moka who wandered somewhere throughout Japan in the hope of finding a solution to save Kurumu. Mizore: *as voiceovers* (Since that day, Moka has left for no apparent reason. But we understood that Moka had a fierce hatred towards the Guardians of Yomi, and very determined to find Kurumu from the curse because she is our friend. Then she had one day discovered the existence of Onmyouji-Precures.) Another flashback with Moka is tied up and the villagers preparing to burn her on the stake with a flaming torch. Villager 1: Burn into hell, vampire! Moka: (Pleassse!) But the water flow magic completely extinguish the torch. Villager 1: What's going on! The torch has gone out! Villager 2: Is it water? But who? It was revealed that there are Cure Otohime was riding on her familiar Fujin's back while holding the Yata Mirror on his mouth. Cue Otohime: It's the magic of water, guys! Just drinking the cup would do you good! Fujin! Fujin nodded and begin to flying around to attacked the villagers to save Moka, but Fujin is too fast while Cure Otohime grabbed at his feather tail. Cure Otohime: Eeeeeeek!! Fujin!! You're going too faaaast! Villagers: Aaaaah! They run away in panic after being attacked. Another flashback, with Moka released who felt guilty for having left her friends. Cure Otohime: Are you okay, Moka? Moka: Yeah, well I guess. It is horrible, they will now attack my friends as I left them without saying anything, I acted only to save Kurumu alone... It's my fault. She then giving to Moka, the Spiritual Paintbrush and the Summoning Smartphone. Moka: What's that? Cure Otohime: The Spiritual Paintbrush that allow you to becoming an Onmyouji-Precure, and the Summoning Smartphone can used to sealed the pact with a Shikigami-Fairy. Fujin: Don't worry about your friends, we going to save them. However... He slapped at Moka's face which shocked Cure Otohime in a comical way. Cure Otohime: F-Fujin?! Fujin: You gave up your mates in danger selfishly~ Arashi! You don't know how the Ayakashis and Guardians of Yomi are dangerous even for a vampire like you! They are now all decapitated in the guillotine! And you dropped them for yourself~ Arashi! Mizore: *as voiceovers* (At the beginning when Moka came to our rescue as Cure Izanami... We blamed her to have abandoned us, but we will forgive her.) The last flashback shown with Yukari was on the guillotine and prepared by the Onryou-like Primal Ayakashi Leontes went to Moka's friends who will be decapitated in a guillotine. Leontes: Huh huh huh, and now it's time to cut the head as I had provided for! Yukari: ...Oh no please! Ruby: You're not going to do that anyway! Leontes: What?! I did not hear you well! Mizore: Don't cut my head! This is the portrait of my mother! Kokoa: No, don't do that! Leontes smirked viciously and prepared to decapitated them. Suddenly the Bloody Bat had aimed towards the Primal Ayakashi. Cure Izanami landed and appeared suddenly in front of them. End of the flashback and back to reality. Juliet: Moka had really known Lady Oboro for a long time? Tsukune: Yes, it was Oboro who had given Moka that spiritual object that allows her to become an Onmyouji-Precure. And it is known that Oboro and Gennosuke disappeared after sealing Orochi in the Dragon's Gate. Suddenly, Rosette's Summoning Smartphone rings in the pocket of her green bag. Rosette: Huh? Is my cell phone ringing? She picks up the phone call, it's Esther who calling and answers. Rosette: Sister Esther? She pressed the button and answered the call. Rosette: What wrong's, Sister Esther? Esther's voice: (You have to stop this fight to death as soon as possible!! Cure Ace and Cure Izanami will kill each other!) Rosette: What! Intermission. Cure Izanami appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Ace appears in the second eyecatch. Meanwhile somewhere at the beach from Okinawa during the confrontation between Cure Ace and Cure Izanami, their Cure-outfits are ripped and being shirtless with a bra exposed by bashfulness. Cure Ace: *panted* *panted* *panted* You're really too strong! You're not even exhausted! But that does not mean I'll lose either! Cure Izanami: A pitiful Precure like you can do nothing against me! For if the Death Beam touches you, you will die instantly! I'm the Death Goddess! Cure Ace: Who cares what you or the Death Goddess or not, I'll finish quickly! Meanwhile somewhere, Issa appears and shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Issa: Destroy, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper while transferred the silver gear piece, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like an Amemasu, but in robotic or mechanic version in 3D. Ayakashi: Ayakashiii! Issa: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 17 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 16 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the confrontation, now the Ayakashi is visible and exposed at all living beings. At the same moment with Ai attended this fight, as Cure Ace sticks to her own Love Kiss Rouge and waves it around, and making the top of it glow. Cure Ace: Beautify! Love Kiss Rouge! Then Cure Ace applies the lipstick, and touches her lips creating a giant red glowing heart. Cure Ace: Precure, Ace Shot! Bakyun!! She uses her Love Kiss Rouge to shoot Cure Izanami. Cure Izanami: Absolute Destruction! She focuses on the two dangerous energies in both hands, producing energy from the Mugen Furyoku and her vital energy in each hand that is equivalent, then stretches them as if it was a bow and an arrow to shoot at her target. The arrow of energy thus unchecked, ravages everything in her passage and neutralized the Ace Shot and Cure Ace with. Just after the explosion, Cure Ace still holds up despite the power. Cure Izanami: You still do not give up? You're gonna die! Cure Ace: Neveeeer!! She rushed towards Cure Izanami and attacked with a punch. However, Leontes and Issa are appeared with their robotic Ayakashi that flying in the air with its fins. Ayakashi: Gyooooo! It send the water blast towards both Cure Ace and Cure Izanami which stopped the insane fight. They turned their heads towards Issa, Leontes and their robotic Ayakashi. Cure Ace: But you are... Regina appeared to take revenge on Leontes and being armed with her Miracle Dragon Glaive. Regina: Damned Leontes!! This time you will not run away! Cure Ace: Regina. Regina: Obviously, stupid! We must avenge our dead father! They fighting against the robotic Ayakashi and Leontes. Leontes: Come to fight! Issa: ... Moka, it's your power I want! Enter under my orders! Together, we will destroy humans! Cure Izanami: You want me to pass on your side to hurt humans? Don't give a damn about me! Issa: Absolutely not! Cure Izanami: Orochi must be stopped! And it is he who wants to dominate the world! Issa: No, Orochi wants to eliminate humans to restore peace on this world and the youkai! These are the wrongdoers humans! Cure Izanami dashed to attacked Issa, but he grabbed at her wrist. Issa: I would have liked to avoid hurting you... But since you do not want to listen... I'll bring you back with me by force!! His vampire powers is activated while Cure Izanami resisted and managed to released herself. While Cure Ace and Regina are repulsed away by the mechanical Ayakashi. Issa: You are my daughter, and you must make me a point, that's all! Regina: Wait! You say saying that... Issa: Moka was my younger daughter... They are shocked to learned that Issa is Moka's father, except Cure Izanami herself and remain serious. Regina: Are you Moka's father? Issa: Exactly! Leontes: Issa, your daughter is a great danger! She's the Death Goddess and can kill anything and anyone! Issa: You're not going to... Leontes: It's not arguing! That's my orders! He then trapped Cure Izanami inside a spiritual barrier world formed from her inner heart. While Cure Sakuya, Cure Susanoo who are riding on Kirin and Byakko respectively and the remaining DokiDoki! Precures, the allies with Tsukune as a Shinso Vampire and Abel as a 40% Crusnik form, are coming but too late. Cure Heart: It was...! Regina: Izanamiiii!! Into Cure Izanami mind with the screen turned into black, Cure Izanami discovered that she was alone in the darkness, then a laugh was heard. Outer Moka's voice: Hihihihihi... Decidedly, you have not changed. Still as cold and cruel. It was revealed that the illusion girl is actually her outer self that look similar at Inner Moka, Outer Moka. Her appearance is similar of the Inner Moka, except that she had green eyes and long pink hair. She wearing a green uniform with a skirt green scotch pattern, long black socks and black shoes, and thus a collar around of her neck with a rosary with a red eye-like stone attached on it. Cure Izanami: You... Outer Moka: Yes. *glare viciously* I'm the Outer Moka you know, that me! Cure Izanami growled and and clench her fists as prepared to fight while Outer Moka went at her. Outer Moka: You're quite terrible, aren't you? Of not being able to save Kurumu. And to abandon your friends without saying anything about it in an egoistic way. Cure Izanami: Shut up!! She tries to attacked Outer Moka, but she disappears in an instant, then appears behind Cure Izanami. Outer Moka: And you become an Onmyouji-Precure to save the world? What stupidity. Humans look at you crookedly, always on your back against you, hunt monsters and end up being tracked down like monsters. And you, you want to destroy them. Cure Izanami: You're wrong! Outer Moka: You killed as many people. You are the Death Goddess. Back to the battle against the robotic Ayakashi and the Guardians of Yomi with the DokiDoki! Cures are in trouble and are on the ground, Byakko and Kirin who still stand with Cure Sakuya and Cure Susanoo on their backs, but wounded. And Romeo undergoes a dangerous transformation as his Hanyou instincts awaken. His flash green eyes turned into red, his claws and fangs become sharp. And the flame of his tail becomes intense. And attacked at his father, Leontes with his flaming claws. Leontes: (It is impossible ... My son to activate his youkai blood?! He is much stronger! But he has managed to control himself!) Tsukune: Wait, something is inside this spiritual barrier! Moka!! He rushed towards the barrier, despite it prevent Tsukune to enter, he managed to enter in the barrier to rescued Cure Izanami. Issa: What! Suddenly, someone had urinated at Issa's head at the air. Issa: It's raining? *sniff* *sniff* It stinks, too! He glanced at the sky with Seiryu, Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Amaterasu who riding on Seiryu's back, it was revealed that it's Chrno who did urinated at the air. Issa: That's... Chrno: *smirked maliciously* It's the devil's piss, guys! Who wants to join the competition clubs who piss the furthest? Cure Amaterasu, Cure Tsukiyomi and Seiryu have a shocked face with rounded white eyes and jaws dropped in a comical way while seeing Chrno urinated, the DokiDoki! Cures and mascots also, and even the Allies, Leontes and Issa. Seiryu flying quickly around and had her hands placed to hiding her face in shame while Chrno hold Seiryu's tail and the urine was spilled everywhere, including the others involved around in disgust. Chrno: Uaaaaaaah!! Stop messing around, Seiryu! Open your eyeeeeesss!! Seiryu: Snap out from iiiiittt!! Cure Amaterasu: You're so gross!!! Cure Tsukiyomi: Next time, it's a kick to the crotch to punish you! Chrno: Okay okay okay okay!! Cure Heart: Aaahh what's that?! Cure Diamond: This guy pissed us on!! Cure Rosetta: Eeeeww! Cure Sword: Chrno, you pervert! Cure Ace: Oh la la la la la, look at this! His thing has been shown as a provocation! I must have put a snake in his pants! Regina: Aaaaah what a horror! I stink now! Leontes: It begins to annoy us! Ayakashi!! However, the robotic Ayakashi was rusted and become defective because of the urine caused by Chrno. Meanwhile inside from Cure Izanami's inner heart. Outer Moka: The world is full of the sound of hate and fear. She charged towards Cure Izanami that quickly noticed her and blocks her fist. Just then, shards of silver crystals appears around her with people's anger are appeared in the reflection. Outer Moka: Look at them! While you are writhing in pain and hate, even the people you've saved are full of hate and fear. Cure Izanami gasped as Outer Moka breaks her block and starts to kicked her again but she jumped up and avoided Outer Moka's attack. Cure Izanami: Damn it! She then blocks Outer Moka's attack again and she keeps blocking. Cure Izanami gasped again and Outer Moka kicked her away, sent her flying. Cure Izanami stood up. Outer Moka is manipulating Cure Izanami with her hurtful words. Outer Moka: You cannot do anything to save Kurumu, and you've messed up the title of the Onmyouji-Precure! Anger and rage well up from Cure Izanami's face. Outer Moka: But don't worry. It is time to shorten your suffering! So, leave everything that you don't want! Tsukune's voice: Another liar like you started to spout nonsense! The Outer Moka I know is a kind and sweet girl unlike to you! The true Moka I know is Cure Izanami herself! Outer Moka turned around and noticed some dark shards fires towards her and the area turned back to normal. Cure Izanami turned around and noticed Tsukune who rescued her. Outer Moka: You're gonna pay for it! Tsukune: Disappeared! You're not the real Moka, but just an illusion! The illusion Outer Moka turned into a bat-like dark spirit and attacked Tsukune, but punched at her with his fist that pierced at the chest, which disappeared. Cure Izanami: Thank you, Tsukune. At the same moment with a bell sound was heard in a comic effect, Chrno kneeled at the ground as he felt the pain since Cure Tsukiyomi had kicked at Chrno's crotch. Cure Tsukiyomi: That'll teach you to the dumbass in front of everyone! Issa: It can not end like this! Ayakashiii!! However, the Phoenix Bombs and the Flaming Art: Crimson Flame have burned the robotic Ayakashi. They noticed Hermione and Kagerou as their hybrid-forms. Hermione is under the effect of the Inner Flames as she managed to control of herself. Hermione: Sorry for the delay, guys! Here I am in good spirits in the flames! Cure Susanoo: It will be necessary to choose your timing to show in front of the others! You must have been on time! Hermione: *frowned seriously*... Do you think it's time to argue for that? I had just left my training with Teacher Kouga. The robotic Ayakashi was burned and its steel body was melting. Hermione: Ace, Izanami... Now! As Cure Ace sticks to her own Love Kiss Rouge and waves it around, and making the top of it glow. Cure Ace: Beautify! Love Kiss Rouge! Then Cure Ace applies the lipstick, and touches her lips creating a giant blue glowing heart. Cure Ace: Precure, Ace Shot! Bakyun!! She uses her Love Kiss Rouge to shoot it that traps the opponent inside a bubble. Cure Izanami concentrated and gathered as much of her vital energy and the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku into the Amenonuhoko. Cure Izanami: Reach the Death at the Bat, the Shadow Would be Ripped! Overkill, Precure! Death Beam! And then created a deadly ray from the Amenonuhoko towards her target. The amulet paper is broken. Ayakashi: Gyooooooo! It disappeared while a Divine Talisman with the power to teleport. Leontes: Nooooo!! Romeo: Raaaaah!! He punched at Leontes' face that send him flying away, before landed at the ground. Issa: Damned Precures!! We're going to take revenge! Moka, sooner or later you will join in my sides one day or the other! Leontes and Issa left the scene as Cure Izanami watched but she looked exhausted and turned off her transformation, like the rest of the group. Moka: F... Father... She suddenly collapsed as she was very weakened and lost consciousness after carrying out the attack. Everyone are shocked of this. Tsukune: *gasped* Moka!! Aguri: Looks like she fainted! Because of her Death Beam! She was maybe the most dangerous Onmyouji-Precure, but her powers have a price... Everyone are looked at the exhausted Moka with worry. Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Meg: Okay let's to this for the Iriomote island in the scramble game! Jo: What was the purpose of organizing this? Meg: Everyone must try to obtain a charm from the each teams by using weapons found on the Iriomote island without losing their own charms! Sei: It's really great your surprise contest organization! Meg: Thanks! That's my idea! Jo: I heard that during the World War II, some residents from Ishigaki were forcibly made to take refuge in Iriomote and many of whom contracted malaria. Sei: It's better to stay cautious. Meg: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Okinawa Arc. Meg and the Surprise Contest. Who's the Winner? Sei: I really look forward to knowing who will win?Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:Transcripts Category:New Allies Saga